


This Three Out of Two

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy, Ups and Downs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "And that's how we found out you were on the way." Baron gazed at the fussy baby dozing in his arms. He rubbed circles around her back, waiting to see if she started crying again.Giselle hiccuped, beginning to wail again. Baron exhaled, pressing a kiss to her sweaty brow. It was going to bethatkind of night.Baron sits up, talking to their sick daughter
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Baron Corbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatsukiLeeRkoLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/gifts), [the_anonymous_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_anonymous_k/gifts).



> So... ages ago, I started _The Sweetest Little Part of Destiny_ and while I have every intention of finishing that fic- I got distracted. Finn, Baron and their daughter were background characters and someone (AnonymousK) suggested I write their backstory.
> 
> I'm a little late but we all need some distraction right now so why not? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this as much as I do!

I don't like you very much." Finn's voice traveled through the locked door. "Go away. I'll find you when I'm ready." 

Baron glanced around, hoping no one secretly watched this. If this got back to the office, it wouldn't be good for either of them. Not only that but it wasn't like Finn to be irrational. 

Something wasn't right. 

"Come on." Baron brought his mouth close to the edge of the door, hoping Finn could hear him. "Let me in! You have my wallet!" 

Everything started normally. Baron woke at his normal time, ready to sneak out before anyone could watch him come out of Finn's room. It was a routine that Finn called _unnecessary_ but Baron didn't care. He refused to make it awkward for him. 

_You leaving?_

_Yeah. I'm going to go to my room, shower, and start the day._

_If you insist. What's that look for?_

_You smell funny. Bananas?_

Finn, now panicked, asked Baron to grab towels from the lobby. Baron, assuming he would be let back in, left everything there and went on his errand. 

That left him locked out. 

"Come on, Finn." Baron resisted the urge to bang on the door. The last thing he needed was to draw _more_ attention to the situation. The rank scent of bleach, bananas and coffee seeped out from under the door and grew steadily stronger. 

After what felt like forever, the door swung open. Baron stepped in, worried it would shut again. He spun around, facing Finn. "Are you okay?" 

Finn closed the door with one hand as he pressed something into Baron's palm with the other. "Like I said, don't like you much at the moment." 

Baron slowly opened his hand as he gazed down. He knew what it was but he didn't want to admit it. It couldn't be...

"Two pink lines." Finn jabbed at the air above the test window. "Not one line which would be negative but two pink lines." 

"Dude..." Baron found himself at a loss for words. It wasn't an easy thing to do but he had nothing for a moment like this. 

" _Pregnant_."  
\---  
"And that's how we found out you were on the way." Baron gazed at the fussy baby dozing in his arms. He rubbed circles around her back, waiting to see if she started crying again. 

Giselle hiccuped, beginning to wail again. Baron exhaled, pressing a kiss to her sweaty brow. It was going to be _that_ kind of night. 

"Shh. You're going to wake Daddy." Baron rose, keeping a cautious eye on Finn who snored obliviously unaware of his partner's fight with their child. "You've got his stubbornness." 

Baron cradled her closer to his chest, hoping her angry wails would settle down. "Let's go hang out in the nursery." 

Her normal scent of bananas had become sickly sweet, reminding Baron of the overripe fruit. 

It broke his heart. He was supposed to be the big, bad Alpha, protecting his world at all costs. He was supposed to make it all better. 

Now, he couldn't. 

Scenting. Crooning. All of those tricks taught in Alpha 101...they failed to soothe her. 

The only thing that seemed to make it better was him talking to her. His voice soothed her angry cries.

"Guess you know my voice." Baron settled into an over-sized recliner and rested his feet on the ottoman. "I used to talk to you when you were on the inside. Why am I surprised by this?" 

Closing his eyes, he began to tell her the stories of her time on the inside.  
\---  
"Why aren't you asleep?" Baron leaned against the doorway, staring into the living room. "I told you you didn't have to wait for me." 

"Your child likes to kick all night." Finn pushed off the couch, taking a moment for his balance to steady. "Someone has mixed up their days and their nights." 

"You know you love it." Baron stifled a laugh, as Finn waddled towards him. He didn't want to make Finn more self-conscious than he already was. He knew Finn felt huge, and seemed convinced he was ugly. 

That couldn't be further from the truth. Finn was significantly smaller than most Omegas in his position. He didn't look fat- he just looked _healthy_.

"Here." Finn seized Baron by the wrist and planted his hand in the center of his belly. 

Baron held his breath, waiting to feel any sort of movement. For the last several weeks, Finn felt the kicks that always seemed to stop when Baron tried. Would today be their lucky day? 

After a moment, Baron jumped, as something (or rather- _someone_ ) jabbed the center of his palm. His eyes widened in awe, as he felt it again. So, this was the little stranger that had so thoroughly rocked their world. 

"Amazing, isn't it?" Finn beamed, resting his hand over Baron's splayed fingers. "So glad someone decided to stop being stubborn. I can't believe we only have 4 months to go." 

"Seems like we've been waiting forever." Baron stepped back, wrapping an arm around Finn's middle. "Need anything?" 

Finn shook his head, pulling Baron closer. He gazed up, hiding a wry smile. "Just having you home is enough for me." 

"So sweet you're making my teeth ache," Baron teased, pressing a kiss to Finn's temple. "Seriously though... I love you." 

"Love you too," Finn murmured. "Ready for bed?" 

Baron couldn't deny Finn anything. While he wasn't ready to sleep, he had no problem unwinding in bed, while his partner slept. 

As Finn dozed off, Baron stared up at the ceiling. He rolled over to his side, unable to resist watching his partner sleep. 

This hadn't been part of the plan. They weren't even supposed to be this serious. Yet, life happened. No one could explain how Finn's birth control failed, suspecting they were one of the lucky few who experienced a natural failure. After all, there was a reason the drug companies listed _pregnancy_ as a minuscule risk.

They had decided to take a chance on themselves. Finn wasn't getting any younger- there was a good chance this would be their only child. They were already practically a couple. It only made sense to try. 

"Finn, we are a bizarre couple, but I think we'll make it work." Baron spoke to Finn's sleeping form. It was one of the few times Baron felt he could really be honest. "We'll have to get it right- what choice do we have?" 

He reached over, gently pushing Finn's shirt up. Baron didn't like to look vulnerable- he feared it made him weak.

Yet, when the hour grew late and the house went quiet, Baron couldn't resist laying it all out there.

"Hello, Little One." Baron brought his lips close to Finn's belly. "Papa and I are so excited to meet you. We can't wait to hold you, and see who you are." 

Dealing with a pregnant Finn hadn't been easy. He had horrible mood swings, triggered by anything and everything. He seemed to feel everything more than the average pregnant Omega. Baron didn't particularly like it but he learned to roll with it. What choice did he have? 

"We weren't expecting you," Baron said, still speaking to their baby. "Now that you're on the way, I can't imagine a world without you or your dad."

Baron gently pressed his hand into Finn's belly, curious to see if Baby would decide to break her stubborn streak. 

The baby rewarded his efforts with a swift kick to the palm. 

"Get her riled up, and I will keep you up with me until she settles back down," Finn hissed, his voice breaking through the darkness. "She's already too active at night. Haven't slept well in days." 

Baron slid up to the head of the bed. Wrapping his arms around Finn, he pulled him closer. "Sorry." 

"It's okay." Finn tucked his head beneath Baron's chin. "I just want to sleep. Baby's not kind to me at night." 

"Well, I'm here now." Baron rested his hand in the center of Finn's belly. "Nameless child, please be nice to Papa. He needs to sleep if you're going to come out strong and healthy." 

"Not sure that will work," Finn said, with a burst of sleepy laughter. "I appreciate the sentiment though." He let out a loud yawn. "Night, B." 

"Night, Finn." Baron leaned over, brushing a good night kiss to Finn's temple.  
\---  
Baron exhaled as Giselle's fussing turned to contented snuffles. It had taken hours but she was finally asleep. Now, he might actually get to put her down for a few minutes and check on Finn. 

As if reading her father's thoughts, Giselle's snuffles turned into a loud, indignant cry. Clearly, she wanted to be the center of attention and nothing else would suffice. 

"Knew it was too good to be true, Gigi." Baron shook his head, as he adjusted his hold on her. "You've never liked to sleep. Used to keep your Papa up all night, just kicking away." 

He began to rock, the slow creak of the chair runners echoing through the room. He rubbed her back, and crooned low, hoping it would ease her. 

Just as before, she only grew more agitated with this Alpha trick. 

He had to talk to her. It was the only way she would calm down. 

"Let me tell you about the night you were born." He paused, covering her with a flannel receiving blanket. "We expected you would arrive the normal way, but Miss Giselle, you had to make a grand entrance. Your little heart didn't like Papa's contractions..."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reminiscing as Baron tries to get through the night.

Baron nervously drummed his fingers against his denim-clad thigh. His gaze set on the operating suite door, he did his best to keep calm, and not let his mind wander to thoughts of the worst.

"Please let them be okay," he mumbled. "Please- I need both of them here with me."

He wanted to believe everything would be okay. Finn would pull through with a dramatic story and a cool scar. Their baby would arrive safely, and they could begin their amazing life together.

"Please." Baron squeezed his eyes shut. They couldn't have this end badly.

Everything looked normal. Labor progressed well. Everything _seemed_ great.

Then, their stubborn child decided to stop tolerating contractions- every surge sending their heart rate lower and lower.

Finn needed an emergency Cesarean- despite the original plan to go natural.

His phone buzzed, signaling a text. Grateful for the momentary distraction, he saw it was from Roman.

_Any news?_

Baron stared at the message, trying to will a decent answer to come. He didn't want to scare people unnecessarily. These things happened and _usually_ turned out okay.

"Come on," he mumbled, impatiently tapping his foot against the tile floor. "Think."

His thumbs flew over the keyboard. Maybe this was one of those times where honesty really was the best policy.

_Our stubborn child decided they didn't want to tolerate labor. Emergency c-section._

He pressed send and was startled when he had a response in mere seconds.

_Holy shit- everything okay?_

Baron honestly didn't know. No one had come to tell him anything- good news or bad. Only time would tell.

_I hope._

Sinking into the neon green vinyl chair, he hung his head in his hands. This wait was going to kill him. It honestly felt like he'd been out there forever. They may have said 'No news is good news' but even considering that- Baron just knew they hadn't been in a situation like this.

It couldn't be good.

"Mr. Corbin?" A red-haired nurse appeared out of nowhere. "Ready to bring you back."

Baron jumped, drying his eyes on the back of his sleeve. He didn't care if this perfect stranger suspected him of crying. "Are they- My Omega?"

"The doctor will update you."

A sense of dread pecked at Baron's core. This wasn't good. They hadn't gotten their happy ending.

Holding his breath, he followed the nurse through a maze of hallways. He resisted the urge to fight her for an answer. If it was bad- would they really be leading him deeper into the hospital?

“Right in here.” She stopped at a set of double doors, and tapped her badge against the sensor.

“Baron!” Finn’s doctor offered him a warm smile as she stepped closer to him. “Here we are- welcome to the Level 2 nursery.”

“Level 2?” Baron sucked in a sharp breath as he waited for her explanation to continue. People really needed to learn to be concise around here. It made things so much easier.

“Just monitoring her- she had a rough start but so far, everything looks perfect.” The doctor led him to a bassinet. “Meet your perfect baby girl.”

“ _Girl_?” Baron felt his voice quiver. They had _assumed_ she was a girl, since Finn felt certain the baby’s energy was feminine. Baron had been skeptical but hadn’t wanted to argue with his very pregnant mate. “We have a baby girl.”

“9 lbs, 5 oz.” The doctor shook her head. “She got tangled in her umbilical cord-that’s what caused her heart decelerations. Like I said- we’ll watch her for a few days but I don’t think we’ll have any more problems.”

Baron nodded, as he sat down beside her bassinet. Some thoughtful person had placed a chair there. “And Finn?”

“Still in recovery. Once we can move him, we’ll make sure you go right to him.” The doctor smiled. “Congratulations, Mr. Corbin. We had a scare but we made it.”

“I’m Tasha. Here we go. Shirt off.” A pretty blonde Beta nurse appeared with a plastic wrapped receiving blanket. “We like Alpha parent to meet the baby as soon as we can- scent blanket and all so they begin to learn who their parents are.”

“Right.” Baron swallowed, eager to break up the lump in his throat. Feeling quite foolish, he pulled his t-shirt off and tucked it in the small of his back.Was it okay to admit that he wasn’t entirely comfortable around babies? It wasn’t like he did this every day.

“Don’t worry.” The nurse opened the bag, pulled out the blanket and spread it across Baron’s chest. She offered a kind smile, as she eased the baby out of the bassinet. “I’m right here.”

Baron held his breath, as she placed the baby on his chest. He had imagined this moment a million different ways. Finn had always been there for that- He hadn’t ever thought he’d meet their kid alone.

“Now we just place her here.” The nurse set the nameless child against his chest, just beneath his chin. “And we tuck this up.” She covered the baby’s back with half of the blanket. “Just rest your hand here.” She placed Baron’s right hand in the center of the baby’s back.

“Well, hello, Little Lady.” Baron gazed down, meeting the blue eyes he knew so well. “You have your Daddy’s eyes.”

She smelled faintly of coffee and bananas- a mix of Finn and her own identity. Baron had never been particularly fond of bananas but in that very moment, he swore it was the best scent in the world.

He glanced up, catching sight of a different nurse whispering in Tasha’s ear. His spine stiffened, as he watched Tasha do her best to not react.

Was Finn alright?

“Okay!” Tasha stepped forward, feigning a cheery smile. “We’re going to need to cut this short- I think my colleague needs you in recovery.”

Baron opened and closed his mouth several times. It took a lot to render him speechless. This couldn’t be good- what could it possibly be?

“Your Omega’s a little _combative_.” The other nurse set her lips in a firm line. “Probably just missing the little one but he’s just had a major surgery and we need him to calm down.”

“Right.” Baron watched as Tasha set the baby back in the bassinet. He reluctantly stood, pulling his shirt back on. He hated to leave her but Finn came first.

“Follow me.”

“You are?” Baron followed the nurse out of the nursery and back into the maze of hospital hallways.

“Lorraine.” The nurse sped up, as Baron struggled to keep up. She was deceptively fast- probably a good thing for a nurse in her position.

After a few more twists and turns, Lorraine led Baron right to a recovery bay. A frantic looking nurse’s aide mouthed a silent _Thank God_ as they walked in.

“Finn.” Baron spoke sterner than he had ever heard before. He had an Alpha voice but so rarely used it. He glanced up at the monitor, noticing the frenetic way Finn’s vital signs spiked and dipped.

This was an Omega on the edge.

“Baron.” Finn turned, his eyes large and full of panic. “Where is she?”

“She’s in the nursery. I just saw her.” Baron muttered a string of swears under his breath. Why hadn’t he thought to take her blanket with him? That would have helped immensely in calming Finn down.

“I need her. She needs me. She needs you.” Finn’s hand hovered above the IV tubing connected to his forearm. Baron winced, knowing Finn wouldn’t hesitate to rip it out if he felt their child was in danger.

“Hey now.” Baron rested his hand on top of Finn’s hand and gently pulled it back from the IV. “You’ll see her soon but we need you to calm down first. You just had a major surgery.”

“But she needs us.” Finn’s gaze connected with Baron’s and he knew Finn would stop at nothing to get to their baby. He was drugged. He was in pain. No amount of reason could get through to him.

Against the nurse’s wishes, Baron gently nudged Finn over and slid beside him. They barely fit but Baron was content letting his feet dangle over the side. This had nothing to do with comfort and everything to do with keeping Finn from hurting himself.

“Hey there.” Baron crooned, the rumble coming low and soft from the back of his throat. He _hated_ the thick scent of Petrichor that took over the small room. “It’ll be okay. I promise.”

“But I _want_ her.” Finn snarled- a first for him. “She shouldn’t be alone.”

Baron understood that more than Finn could possibly realize. He couldn’t be in two places at once, and both of his bonds were pulling him- one to Finn and the other to the baby.

It was enough to drive the strongest Alpha absolutely batty.

“Hey, Dads.” A familiar voice entered the space. Baron glanced up, as he heard the slight squeak of wheels against tile. Saying a silent prayer, he held back a grin. “I have someone who probably wants to meet you.”

 _Tasha_.

“I called in a favor,” Lorraine- Finn’s nurse- explained gruffly. “We can’t have Daddy going feral so soon after surgery.”

“Here we go.” Tasha gently pulled a bundle of blankets out of the bassinet. “Daddy, meet your baby girl.”

Baron sucked in a breath as Finn opened his arms to receive her. This was a moment that had been 9 months in the making, even if her arrival had been a little rocky.

“Well, hello.” Finn glanced between Baron and the baby and back. “Who is she?”

“That’s your baby,” Tasha explained, a gentle patience resting in her voice.

Baron understood the question. Finn had had a dream that they’d had a baby girl and called her Gigi. He didn’t like it as a _full_ first name but he did take it as a sign. With that in mind, he had tasked Baron with finding a name that fit all stages of her life but _had_ the nickname, Gigi.

“Giselle Elise.” Baron stared down at the baby with her daddy’s eyes and her papa’s uncanny ability to always look worried- even if she was only an hour old. “Our Gigi.”

“Hear that, _A stór_?” Finn rubbed circles around the baby’s back. “Your name is _Giselle Elise._ ” He glanced to Baron. “Our Gigi.”  
\---  
Baron woke with a start. One minute, he’d been up, talking to Giselle. The next, he’d woken in the rocking chair, no baby anywhere in sight.

“Relax.” Finn appeared seemingly out of nowhere. “I put her in the crib.” He rested a hand on Baron’s shoulder. “She finally decided to sleep.”

“Thank God.” Baron scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as he pushed up from the glider. He stretched, rubbing the crick out of his neck. Sleeping in a rocking chair was just asking for trouble. “How are you feeling?”

“Crunchy peanut butter cures everything,” Finn said matter-of-fact.

“What?” Baron spun on his heel, giving Finn a skeptical look. “Did you really just…?”

“Yeah.” Finn reached into his pocket and pulled out a long slender stick. He held it up, allowing Baron to see the bright blue plus sign. “Wasn’t the flu.”

“Holy shit.” Baron found himself at a loss for words. It was a rarity but it did happen from time to time. His gaze fell to Giselle sleeping peacefully in her crib. “Two under two?”

“Two under two.” Finn’s hand fell to his still flat abdomen. “We got this.”

“We got this.” Baron could only echo Finn’s sentiment.

-fin-


End file.
